Halloween: Asylum
by Dartcher
Summary: Michael Myers returns to Haddonfield to kill his cousin, who is in Smith's Grove Sanitarium because she's afraid of Michael, but little does she know, a killer lurks in the darkness.


**Chapter One**  
Dr. Loomis stared into the darkness of the night. A breeze was flowing ever so gently, it gave Loomis tingles. He remembered the horrors of those Halloween nights, the man in the mask, the murders. No, he had to drown those thoughts, he couldn't think like this. After all, Halloween was tomorrow, but Loomis somehow knew that something horrible was going to happen. He turned on his television and turned on the news.

"Sadly, tragedy has happened near the sleepy community of Haddonfield, Illinois. Police have discovered two dead bodies at a local gas station, and the truck that one man was driving was supposedly taken by the killer," said the anchorman, "Here is Sam Thatus, a witness to the event."

The scene skipped to a woman in her late twenties. She looked pale.

"I was watching TV with my boyfriend, and I heard a truck pull in at the gas station. I love trucks, so I looked out the window. Walking towards the truck was a man in a white mask. I noticed he had a knife with him. I was scared, I didn't know what was going to happen. The man opened the door to the truck, and I heard a scream from inside, and the trucker's body was thrown to the ground. A young man saw what the killer did, so he was about to call the police, but that man, he . . . he stabbed him. I saw it, the blood, the man falling to the ground, and the white-masked person took the keys from the dead trucker and drove off."

Sam's eyes turned red and she turned away from the camera and wept. Dr. Loomis knew who it was, it was Michael Myers, and he was coming home for Halloween.

**Chapter Two**  
Tracy Stevens strolled down the street with her boyfriend Eric. They had to babysit two six-year olds, not the way they wanted to spend their Halloween night. While walking, they passed a man in a white mask.

"Nice Halloween costume!" Complimented Tracy.

The man didn't respond. He just stared as they passed by. Eric unlocked the door and the kids came running to them.

"Mommy and Daddy said to look out for a man in a white mask and lock the doors," said one kid.

Tracy remembered the man in the white mask they passed by. She ran to lock the door, but she screamed as she saw the man looking through the window.

"Call the police!" Screamed Tracy.

A knife slammed into the window and it shattered. The kids screamed. The man came into the house, knife in hand. Tracy ran to the back door and told the kids to get out of the house. Eric was confused, but before he could ask, he felt something breathing. He slowly turned his head. The man was behind him, and a knife was then stabbed into his back. Eric tried to scream, but he couldn't. He fell to the ground and the man walked past him.

Police cars zoomed to the house and Dr. Loomis wasn't to far behind. Four police officers noticed the broken window and slowly entered the house.

"Oh my god," whispered one officer. He saw Eric's body. Just then he saw a shadow in the kitchen.

"Put your hands up!" Yelled the officer. He tentatively approached the kitchen. A figure lunged from the shadows and slit the officer's throat. The other officers heard a loud thump. The ran towards the kitchen and found the dead officer. Blood was all over the floor and the neck of the officer. The walked towards the back door. It was recently opened. The killer escaped.

**Chapter Three**  
"He's going after her," mumbled Loomis.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked the sheriff.

"Michael is going after the girl."

Tracy and the kids ran to the police station. Whenever she turned around, Michael was following. She opened the door and slammed it shut, and she locked the door.

"What the heck is going on?" Asked an officer.

"He's out there! He's out there!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"He'll kill us all!"

Something was pounding on the door. The police officer walked over to the door and put his head to the door. A knife smashed through the door and went right into the officer's head. The officer's eyes were wide in shock, and blood trickled from his forehead. Michael broke through the door. The officer's body went to the ground in a bloody mess. Tracy ran through the police station. The kids hid from Michael, but he wasn't going after them. Tracy ran to the sheriff's office and slammed the door shut.

"He's coming! He'll kill us!" Tracy cried.

Dr. Loomis stared at the door. Footsteps could be heard, getting closer, and closer. Then, the footsteps stopped. A moment of silence. For a couple minutes nothing happened, just silence.

"He's waiting," said Loomis.

The sheriff took out his pistol and stood up.

"What are you doing?!" Demanded Loomis.

"Going to end this," replied the sheriff.

"Please don't!" Cried Tracy. Tears dripped from her cheeks.

The sheriff hesitated, then opened the door. Nobody was there. The hallway was pitch black. The sheriff ordered for anyone in the hall to put their hands up, but no response. He cautiously walked through the hallway, pistol in front of him. A footstep. The sheriff turned around. It was Loomis.

"Loomis, I thought you were-," the sheriff stopped. Michael came out and grabbed the sheriff by the neck.

"Michael! Put him down!" Ordered Loomis.

Michael ignored him. He kept his hands tight on the sheriff's neck. He then slowly took out his knife. Loomis tried to grab it from Michael, but he slashed his arm. As Loomis cried out in pain, Michael shoved the knife into the sheriff's heart. The sheriff moaned for a few seconds, but then he became silent. Michael turned and headed for Tracy. Loomis, who was on the ground, grabbed Michael by the leg and tripped him. Michael ignored him and continued on. Tracy screamed, as Michael raised his knife.

**Chapter Four**  
Tracy closed her eyes tightly, but nothing happened. She slowly lifted her eyes. Nobody was there. She stood up, but then a knife came flying right for her.

"No!" Tracy screamed.

Then she woke up. It was a dream. Breathing heavily, she thought back to what happened. Who was Michael Myers, she thought. She raised the sheets and stumbled out of bed. She got her laptop and went back into her bed. She went to Google and typed in "Michael Myers". She clicked on a news story and read through the horrible events that happened in Haddonfield on that dreadful Halloween night. Why was Michael Myers in my dream, she wondered. Her bedroom door creeked open.

"Tracy, are you okay honey?" Gently asked her Mom.

"Yeah Mom. I just had a bad dream," Tracy replied.

"What was it about?"

"This man named Michael Myers came after me. He killed the sheriff, Paul, and a couple of police officers and this guy named Dr. Loomis was trying to stop Michael Myers."

Tracy's Mom remembered what happened. Her friend's daughter was murdered by Michael Myers.

"Sweetie, why were you dreaming about Michael Myers?"

"I dunno. I've never even heard of him. He wore a white mask. I remember that from my dream."

Tracy's Mom couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could her daughter be dreaming about a serial killer she never heard of?

* * *

"Hey! Be easy with that!" Shouted Antonio Raros. A young man was putting gas in his truck, while he stared from the driver's seat.

"Sorry, I'm kind of new here," replied the young man, "Darn, I forgot about something. Can you wait a minute?"

"Sure."

The young man ran inside the gas station. Antonio glared at the dark road. He saw a shadow. He turned towards the gas station. A man was walking towards the truck.

"Hey buddy, may I help you?" Asked Antonio.

The man kept on walking towards him. He was wearing a mask of some sorts. The man reached the door, and came face-to-face with Antonio. Before Antonio could ask him what he was doing, the man grabbed the handle, and pulled the door open. Antonio stared in shock. The man wrapped his hands around his skull, and squeezed. Antonio screamed. Blood poured from his mouth, his nose, and the bottom of his eyes. The masked man threw his lifeless corpse to the ground. He turned around.

The young man watched from the gas station. The masked man walked away from the truck towards the gas station. He took out a kitchen knife. The young man ran to the other side of the gas station and tried to hide. The masked man walked in and silently walked towards the young man. Terrified, the young man ran towards the cash register, but the man in the mask followed. Finally, the young man dashed towards the phone. He desperately tried to call 911, but the masked man came upon him.

"Please don't hurt me," plead the young man. He started to cry.

The masked man raised his knife.

"No, don't. Don't."

The knife came down. A scream. The masked man opened the now bloody door and stepped outside. He walked towards the truck, took the keys from the dead trucker, and drove off.

Across the street, a girl in her late twenties stared in horror as the truck pulled away.

**Chapter Five**  
Tracy walked downstairs and into the kitchen. A plate of pancakes were waiting for her.

"Hey Dad. Whatcha watching?"

"The news. Sad story.

"What happened?"

"Two people were murdered at a gas station outside town."

Tracy remembered the dream.

"Were there any witnesses?"

"Yeah. A girl across the street saw it happening from her home."

Tracy couldn't believe what she was hearing. In her dream, the exact same thing happened. She got these flashes in her head, of a masked man walking, a knife coming down, screaming. Her Mom walked in.

"Tracy? What's wrong honey? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"The . . . the men in the gas station were . . . murdered . . . same thing . . . happened in . . . my dream."

"Tracy are you feeling okay? Come on sweetheart, I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Tracy was shocked. She was worried that the incident while she was babysitting and at the police station would come true too. The flashes came back, of Paul yelling in pain, the sheriff being choked and stabbed, Loomis grabbing Myer's leg, and then she yelled and started sobbing.

"I need help," said Tracy.

* * *

Dr. Patricia sat down beside Tracy. Tracy then told Dr. Patricia everything that happened, of her dream, of the men in real life getting murdered, and Dr. Patricia listened intently.

"Honey, I'm going to try to calm you down now. Take a deep breath."

Tracy breathed in, but in her mind, she saw a knife coming for her.

"No!" She screamed.

"What happened?!" Worried Dr. Patricia.

"I saw a knife come for me," cried Tracy, "Like from my dream."

"Please, send me somewhere safe," begged Tracy.

Dr. Patricia tried to talk Tracy into thinking that Michael Myers wasn't going to come after her, but Tracy kept on getting flashes and started crying even more.

Dr. Patricia then reached for the phone and dialed the phone number of Smith's Grove.

**Chapter Six**  
"I can't believe Tracy is going to Smith's Grove tonight," groaned Tracy's Mom, "She thinks that Michael Myers is going to come after her tonight."

"Isn't it Halloween tonight?" Asked Tracy's Dad.

"Yes, yes it is."

Someone started knocking on the door. Tracy's Dad walked over to the door and opened it. A man in a white mask stared at them. Tracy's Mom screamed. The man turned out to be Paul, who took off his mask.

"Mrs. Stevens, it's okay, it's only me," said Paul, "Where's Tracy?"

"She's not going to be here tonight."

"Oh, can you ask her if she can call me whenever she gets the chance?"

"Sure Paul."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Tracy's Dad closed the door. He sat back on the couch. A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door. Mr. Stevens got the bowl of candy and opened the door. There was nobody on the street.

"Hello?"

No answer. Mr. Stevens closed the door.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody."

Another knock.

Mr. Stevens opened the door. Again, nobody was there. As he was about to turn around, a hammer slammed down upon his head.

Mrs. Stevens heard something fall, so she came to the entrance. The door was open, but nothing was there.

"Honey?"

She looked outside and she gasped. She saw her husband lay on the ground, not moving and not breathing. She started to cry. Then a white-masked man walked up to her. She stared in shock, then ran inside screaming. The man followed her. She reached for the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello?" Asked the operator.

"There is a man . . . in a white mask . . . who I think killed my husband. Please help!"

She saw the man at the door.

"Hurry! Please hurry!"

"It's okay. We've dispatched a couple police cars to where you are."

The man was getting closer.

"Please he's coming for me!"

Mrs. Stevens ran, but the man grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground. Crying, Mrs. Stevens crawled back to the phone.

"It's okay. It's okay. Everything is going to be fine," reassured the operator.

The man reached for Mrs. Stevens and pulled her up. The operator listened in terror as Mrs. Stevens screamed and yelled and kept saying no loudly. Then, the operator heard a cracking sound, and total silence.

**Chapter Seven**  
A police car parked onto the Stevens' driveway. Pistols in hand, two police officers stalked towards the household. They discovered Mr. Stevens' lifeless body on the front porch. The door was already opened. The whole house was black, a sign that something horrible has happened. Even though they couldn't see, they walked into the home anyways.

"Ow," mumbled an officer who just bonked into a piece of furniture

Michael heard a noise. He started walking to the origin of the noise. He turned around, looking for his victim. He continued walking, but bashed into a table. A glass fell to the ground and shattered upon impact.

"Did you hear that?" Asked one of the officers.

"Yeah, I did. I'm going to check it out," repiled the other officer.

As the other officer walked away, the other just stood there. He was tense, and afraid. He was new to the Haddonfield Police, and this is his first time being called into a situation like this.

A hand suddenly grabbed his mouth. The officer tried to scream, but that hand was blocking any noise. He looked up. A white-masked man loomed above him. A knife went to the officer's throat, then the killer slashed his neck. The officer struggled as blood poured down his neck and into his uniform. His eyes shut, and Michael put him onto a couch, making it seem like he was sleeping.

"Just a broken glass," said the officer. He noticed that his companion was on the couch, "This is no time to be sleeping."

The officer walked over to the couch, and gasped. A deep gash was in the neck of the other officer. Michael came upon the officer, and plunged his knife on him. A little scream amd moan protruded from the officer. Michael stood there, looking at the dead officers, then proceeded out of the house and down the street.

As Tracy wasn't there, Paul invited over his friend Christine over to help him babysit. She gladly accepted. Secretly, she had a crush on Paul, even though she was Tracy's best friend. As Christine walked over to the house where Paul was, she noticed a white-masked man staring at her. Christine, now a little disturbed, increased her pace walking over to where Paul was. The man followed behind her, but she didn't know.

When she arrived, Paul opened the door and closed it.

"How are you," Paul asked politely.

"On my way here this creeper kept staring at me and I think he even followed me for a bit."

One of the kids interrupted, "My Dad says that on Halloween this man in a white mask comes out and likes to make teenagers not live anymore." His Dad said "not live anymore" because he didn't want to say "kill" or "murder".

Christine remembered the white-masked man. She locked the door. As she walked into the kitchen, she couldn't help but notice the back door was open.

"Paul? Why is the back door open?"

Paul walked in, confused. Then he heard screams from the living room. Paul ran into the living room, only to encounter a white-masked man. Michael ignored the children and went for Paul.

"Stay back," warned Paul. Michael didn't care. Paul stood his ground, thinking it would intimidate his opponent. Michael kept on walking towards him. Before Paul could run, Michael shoved his knife into Paul's shoulder. Paul screamed, the kids screamed, unlocked the door, and ran outside calling for help. Christine saw Paul lay on the ground, weeping. Towering over Paul was the man she saw staring at her. Christine stared as Michael held Paul up, raised his knife, then stabbed. Paul yelled in agony. Then Michael stabbed again, then again. Then he walked over to Christine. He left his knife stuck inside Paul's back.

Christine ran into the kitchen, and took out a pair of scissors and attempted to stab Michael. Before she could Michael grabbed her hand and took the pair of scissors and stabbed Christine in the leg. Crying, she fell to the floor, as her leg was engulfed with blood. Michael noticed a kitchen knife gleaming on the kitchen counter. He slowly reached for it and picked it up. As Christine crawled away sobbing, Michael slowly followed her. As Christine limped up, Michael slashed at her. She fell to the ground, crying even harder. Michael then stabbed the knife into her back, and took it out. She was still alive, but Michael walked out the back door and left, leaving Christine to die.

**Chapter Eight**  
Dr. Patricia guided Tracy to her room.

"You will stay here tonight, sweetie," comforted Dr. Patricia.

"Thank you," Tracy said softly.

Dr. Patricia left the room. She had keys to Smith's Grove in the case of an emergency. She walked out into the mild air. Ever so calmly Patricia strolled to her car. She entered. She sat back for a moment, her eyes resting under the black of the night. A tie rose up above her head, and clutched her neck. It was Michael Myers. Michael wrapped the tie around Patricia's neck, and pulled her against the seat. She gasped for air as the tie strangled her. Her struggling didn't do anything. Michael was too strong. After two horrible minutes, she gasped one last time and fell to the bottom of her seat. Michael took the keys and walked towards Smith's Grove.

Michael entered. A nurse asked who he was and where he was going. Michael lunged for her, and jabbed the knife into her stomach. Blood splurted upon impact, and the nurse was soon covered in a layer of blood. Michael walked away. Two security guards working the night shift noticed Michael intently walking through the sanitarium. He turned slowly. He walked towards them. One security gurad asked him where he was going, but Michael just grabbed his neck, and squeezed as hard as he could. He took his knife, and slowly slit his throat. Blood dripepd from his neck as a darkening cut ran down his neck. The other security guard attempted to punch Michael, but he just grabbed his hand and twisted it, reaking the guard's hand. Yelling in agony, a knife soon came upon him. He crashed to the fround in a twisted mess of blood and guts.

Michael left the dead to rest in peace. Through the darkness, Michael stared, but stared at what? The answer may never be known.

* * *

Tracy looked at her roommate. She was the least dangerous of them all, the staff say.

"What's your name?" Tracy asked nervously.

"Laurie Strode," she replied softly.

"Why are you here?"

Laurie stared into Tracy's eyes, "Michael Myers."

A guard unlocked the door and quickly opened the door, "We gotta get out of here. Come on ladies, let's go!"

Tracy walked quicly to the door, and Laurie followed slowly, "It's him."

Tracy asked what she meant, but Laurie didn't respond. She just kept walking with the guard.

* * *

The employee who worked the power of Smith's Grove had a boring job, in his opinion. He glanced at power switches and worked them all day long. He wanted excitement, something to spruce up his night.

The door creaked. The employee, named Mark Davis, turned. A man stared at him, the black eyes of the mask glaring at Mark's very soul.

"Hey buddy, you can't be here," said Mark strictly.

The man didn't move. He just kept watching Mark.

"Okay buddy, you just wait right here. Don't move," said Mark as he walked to the powerbox.

Mark approached the powerbox and opened it. The man started moving without Mark noticing. He was stalking Mark. Mark felt a tight grip on both sides of his head, and he saw the powerbox getting closer and closer until he slammed into it. He screamed in agony. Michael pulled his head back, then into the powerbox again. After a couple of slammings, sparks flew from the powerbox.

"Please stop," cried Mark. Burns were steaked across his face and blood slowly dripped form his nose and mouth.

Michael tugged his head back one more time, and with all his strength, he sent Mark back into the powerbox one last time. The powerbox crumpled, and while Tracy, Laurie, and the guard were walking, the lights suddenly flickered off.

Mark's face was fully burned, but still alive. Michael grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. Michael dragged Mark to a power switch. He held his head above the power switch, and his other hand held on to the power swtich. Then Michael shoved Mark's head into the power switch. Eyes wide in shock, Mark's world slowly faded as he felt the warmth of blood on the back of his head.

* * *

Tracy, Laurie, and the guard were terrified. They could barely see, but the guard had a flashlight. It was quiet in Smith's Grove, as the patients didn't know what was going on outside. They just thought the power went out, was all.

Little did they know a killer was lurking in the darkness.

**Chapter Nine**  
The darkness was taking it's toll on Tracy, Laurie, and the guard. Somewhere, Michael was there, stalking them, hunting them, wishing to murder them.

"He's waiting," whispered Laurie.

"What do you mean?" Asked the guard.

Laurie stopped talking. She didn't want to say anything anymore. They turned into a corridor, hoping that it would lead them to an exit. Dead end. They turned to go back, but saw something, a black figure standing at the other end of the hallway.

"He's found us," mumbled Laurie.

The black figure silently stalked towards them. There was no escape from the hallway. Wait, at the first half of the hallway, there was another hallway. The guard darted for the next hallway, leaving Laurie and Tracy alone with Michael. As the guard was about to turn, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he was thrown to the ground. Michael loomed above him. He held on to his kitchen knife, and tightened his grip. He injected his knife into the guard's stomach. A intense pain in the guard's stomach made the guard slowly spew blood from his mouth. Then Michael stabbed him again, and the guard's eyes were now blank.

Michael raised his head and looked at the end of the hallway. Laurie and Tracy were gone. He stood up, and walked to the other hallway.

Tracy and Laurie ran through the darkness of Smith's Grove, trying to open any doors they could find, but they were all locked.

"This way!" Yelled Laurie as she turned right. Tracy and Laurie found a door, and it was unlocked. They quickly opened it, entered the room, locked the door, and hid in the dark.

Time passed by slowly. It was silent in the room, nothing made a sound, except for the soft weeping of the girls.

Another guard slowly trudged through the dark. He felt his way with his hands and with a flashlight that was low on batteries. He felt something, it was a chain-link fence that lead to the Maximum Security Ward. He opened the gate and closed it behind him. Michael then appeared out of nowhere and shoved his head into the chain-link gate. The guard's face was bleeding as the fence buried beneath his skin. Michael let go, and when the gurad was about to run, Michael stabbed him in the back. With all his strength, he lifted the guard into the air. Knife in back, the guard's eyes closed. Michael dropped him to the floor and continued his search for Laurie and Tracy.

Laurie and Tracy spent the next few minutes talking about plans for the future and anything that would get their mind off of what was happening.

"I have no future, but I have a child," Laurie said.

"What's her name?"

"Jamie. She's only 3 right now."

"Sounds like a sweet girl."

"She is, she cares about everyone she sees."

They looked at the door, someone was there. They heard keys in the door. It opened. It was a security guard.

"You guys alright?" He asked, not very concerned.

Michael appeared from behind him, grabbed the keys from the guard's hand, and jabbed them into the back of the guard's head.

"No!" Both girls screamed.

Michael took the keys out of the guard's head, drops of blood falling to the floor. Michael stared at Tracy and Laurie, and stalked towards them.

**Chapter Ten**  
Tracy and Laurie tried to run, but for some reason they couldn't get their feet off the ground. It was like they were glued to the floor. Michael approached them, getting closer every second. Finally, the glue apparently worn out for Tracy, who cautiously went to the other side of the room. Michael kept heading for Laurie.

Tracy terrified, found a hammer in a storage compartment, and a pair of scissors. She walked behind Michael. She lifted the scissors, and slashed Michael in the back. Michael turned, but was beaten in the head by the hammer. He collapsed to the floor.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Screamed Tracy.

Laurie crawled over to Michael and held his hand.

"Laurie what the heck are you doing?!" Exclaimed Tracy in shock.

Laurie continued to hold Michael's hand. Michael slowly moved his opposite hand.

"Laurie, watch out!"

Michael grabbed Laurie and threw her onto a table. He picked up his knife amd held it high above his head and approached Laurie. Before Michael could kill her, Laurie stared into Micahel's eyes.

"Michael, you're my brother, and I love you," Laurie said gently.

Michael lowered his knife, which meant that Laurie brought out the last bit of humanity in him. Laurie stretched out her hands and hugged Michael. Michael quickly inserted his knife into Laurie's chest. Laurie screamed as her eyes grew wide. Gaging, she kissed Michael on the cheek, and lay on the table. A pool of blood formed around her and stained her clothes.

Michael turned to finish off Tracy, but she left. Tracy sprinted through the darkness of Smith's Grove, crashing into many objects in her pursuit to find the exit. While running, she slammed into a man and fell. Fearing it was Michael, she screamed.

"Shhhh, shhhh," comforted a man. Tracy recognized the voice from her dream, it was Dr. Loomis.

"Dr . . . Dr. Loomis?"

"Yes. Hurry along, come on now," hurried Loomis, who guided Tracy to the exit.

When Tracy walked outside police cars and ambulances dotted the parking lot. The sheriff took Tracy to the police station to explain what happened at Smith's Grove.

Tracy, Dr. Loomis, and the sheriff arrived at the police station and walked to the sheriff's office, and shut the door.

A deputy stood at the entrance. A knock on the door. He opened the door, and Michael grabbed his head and snapped his neck.

The sheriff heard a noise and walked outside. Loomis followed close behind him. It was pitch-black, and Tracy remembered her dream.

"Stop!" Tracy screamed.

Michael came out of the darkness and held the sheriff high, both hands wrapped around his neck. Michael let go with one hand and took out his kitchen knife.

"Michael, no!" Yelled Loomis. He tried to take Michael's knife away, but Michael stabbed him in the shoulder. Michael then stabbed the sheriff, who groaned, then shut his eyes.

Michael dropped the sheriff, and made his way to Tracy. Tracy screamed and cried for him to go away. Michael held his knife high, and Tracy flinched. Loomis took the knife from Michael, and stabbed him in the chest. Loomis helped Tracy up then proceeded to walk out of the room. Michael rose from the floor, and Tracy screamed. Loomis ran up to Michael, kicked him, and stabbed him in the forehead.

* * *

Tracy and Dr. Loomis went to the crematorium, and Dr. Loomis finally revealed the truth, "Tracy, you're mother was a sister with someone."

"Who?"

"Michael Myers' mother."

"So that means . . ."

"You are Michael Myers' cousin."

Tracy started to cry, denying it, saying it wasn't true. Tracy didn't believe Michael was dead, so Loomis opened the casket. They both stared in horror . . . it was empty.


End file.
